Intercambio de regalos
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Es un regalo para todos en esta fecha yo quiero que acabe estas fehcas! u.u lunatica òó ¡¿Que dijiste!


_**Intercambio de regalos**_

_**(One-short)**_

El mes de diciembre, es una época en donde el ambiente de paz y amor envuelve a todas las ciudades del mundo y Japón no seria la diferencia, a pesar del intenso frío. Las personas sienten que el alma se les llena de alegría, que todo a su alrededor es perfecto y el cariño hacia los demás se vuelve mas intenso.

Los sentimientos están a flor de piel, pero hay otras que debido a esto sienten un enorme vacío al hacerse mas fuerte el sentimiento de la tristeza…

- ¡Sakura, por aquí! – llamaba Chiharu a una despistada castaña que buscaba a sus amigos en la nueva heladería Shikon, dentro del gran centro comercial de Tomoeda, donde quedaron en verse.

- Disculpen por la tardanza – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima, Tomoyo

- No te preocupes, no hemos esperado mucho. – comentaba Rika

- ¿Por qué te demoraste Sakura? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kero? – pregunto en voz baja su mejor amiga.

- Si – respondió Sakura soltando un suspiro de resignación – hice de todo para que se quede, pero había oído que vendría a la nueva heladería del centro.

- Entiendo – respondió sonriente Tomoyo al ver la cara sonriente del pequeño Kero saliendo de la cartera de Sakura.

- ¡Bien! ¿Hacemos el sorteo de una vez? 

- ¿De que sorteo hablas Naoko? – preguntó Sakura

- ¡El sorteo para hacer el intercambio de regalo!

- Según una leyenda muy vieja, los antiguos pobladores del polo norte realizaban el intercambio de regalos para encontrar a sus parejas de toda la vida, con la cual compartían sus sueños, alegrías, sus penas…

- Es decir… es decir que… encuentran… ¿al amor de su vida?

- ¡Exacto Sakura!

- ¡Oye Yamazaki! ¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías! – gruñía Chiharu mientras ahorcaba al pobre chico.

- ¿tonterías?

- Si Sakurita, es que lo que dijo no es cierto, si no, no podríamos jugar entre nosotras, ya que solo somos chicas.

- ¿y yo que? – pregunto ofendido el chico mentiroso

- A excepción de él, claro.

- Bien hagamos el sorteo.

Naoko había ido ya preparada para el sorteo, saco una pequeña bolsita de plástico de su bolso…

- En esta bolsita están ya sus nombres escritos, así que saquen.

La jovencita empezó a pasar la bolsa a cada uno de sus compañeros y la ultima en sacar fue Sakura pero

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….! 

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo?!

- Je je je je je lo siento, es que estabas en otro mundo

- ¿eh? – Miró a Naoko y entendió – ¡ah! Lo siento – se disculpo apenada al no haberse dado cuenta de que era su turno ¿Por qué se distrajo? … ¡Fue por él! Por pensar en…

- ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….!

- ¡AHHHHHH! 

- De nuevo te fuiste de aquí Sakura ¿te sientes bien?

- Si Rika, lo siento

- Vayan ordenando los helados, ahora vengo – dijo Tomoyo y se fue hacia el baño de mujeres.

Era una tarde algo templada, perfecta casi para comer ricos helados. Luego de una linda tarde, y algunas historias de Yamazaki…

- ¡Todo estuvo delicioso! – dijo Kero desde la bolsa

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Naoko

- Fui yo – respondió rápidamente Tomoyo

- Pues no parecía tu voz – refutó Chiharu

- Debe ser la garganta – ayudo Sakura algo nerviosa

- Si, supongo – dijo Rika y es que Sakura y Tomoyo le habían dado helado y torta a Kero sin que se dieran cuenta los demás.

- Sabes que para el mal de la garganta, los antiguos piratas inventaron un remedio. Era una mezcla de algas marinas y el polvo mágico de perlas que encontrabas en el fondo del mar y…

- ¡Ya basta! – gruño nuevamente Chiharu ante las risas de sus amigas

- Bueno chicas, el intercambio de regalo será el 26 de diciembre en mi casa

- ¿Por qué el 26 Tomoyo? – pregunto Sakura algo confundida

- Es que saldré de viaje con mi madre el 23 y regresare el 26 en la mañana, así que podemos hacer el intercambio ese día

- Vaya, si que es un viaje relámpago – dijo Rika – tomando en cuenta que 23 es mañana.

- Si, es que recién mi madre me lo confirmo

- Bueno, entonces que sea el 26 de diciembre en la casa de Tomoyo – opino Sakura.

- A las 8:00 de la noche ¿les parece? Si quieren se pueden quedar a dormir.

Todos asintieron a la invitación.

Pagaron la cuenta de la heladería y se despidieron en las afueras del centro comercial ya que Rika y Naoko irían a una librería y Chiharu y Yamazaki tendrían una cita, aunque no se lo habían comentado a sus amigos. Sakura y Tomoyo regresarían juntas a casa.

Las calles estaban llenas de adornos rojos, dorados, plateados, verdes… variados y hermosos colores que llenaban el ambiente navideño de la época, pero ella solo recordaba la imagen de su amigo en la tarde.

_**Flash Back**_

- _Según una leyenda muy antigua, los antiguos pobladores del polo norte realizaban el intercambio de regalos para encontrar a sus parejas de toda la vida, con la cual compartían sus sueños, alegrías, sus penas…_

- _Es decir… es decir que… encuentran… ¿al amor de su vida?_

- _¡Exacto Sakura!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿En que piensas Sakura?

- ¿eh? No, en nada Tomoyo, solo admiraba como es que a la gente le alegra esta época del año.

- Si, es muy bonito ver a las personas felices, ver a personas reunidas con aquellos que quieren.

- Si, eso… eso es muy hermoso… _debe serlo_.- susurró para si lo último

Caminaron por las calles, con un Kero que mismo niño de 3 años, se le antojaba todos los dulces que veía. Cuando llegaron al parque pingüino, el camino se separó.

La castaña llegó a su casa algo cansada y llena de los helados y pasteles que comió, saludó a su padre y a su hermano, que cenaban en la sala con Yukito. Llevó algo del postre a su cuarto pero por petición del glotón de Kero.

- ¡Te vas a enfermar de verdad Kero!

- ¡No es cierto! Me enfermaría si no comiera estos ricos postres.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo llamó a su amiga para despedirse y desearle una feliz navidad, aunque la llamaría el 24 y 25 para lo mismo.

El día 23, Sakura la pasó en su casa, arreglando el árbol con ayuda de Kero ya que su padre fue a trabajar y su hermano a estudiar con Yukito para la sustentación de su tesis en la universidad para graduarse en Medicina

- ¿Por qué tenemos que sustentar el 24 de diciembre? – reclamaba Touya mientras terminaba de leer la página de un libro.

- No te preocupes, lo haremos bien, ya verás – lo animaba Yukito

El día fue muy pesado, entre los adornos y la cocina, la pobre Sakura terminó muerta de nuevo, pero aun así, no pudo olvidar a aquel joven que le robó el corazón y que ahora estaba lejos de ella, desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

El 24 fue un poco más tranquilo. Temprano acudieron a la universidad a presenciar la sustentación de la tesis de Touya y Yukito. Obtuvieron la nota más alta de su clase. Luego cenaron y fueron a la feria que se había instalado en la ciudad. Sakura vestía un hermoso kimono que le había regalado su padre, unas lindas sayonaras, regalo de su hermano y una hermosa liga de una flor que le regaló Yukito, era feliz por estar con su familia, pero aun sentía que le faltaba algo, que le faltaba _**él**_…

Al día siguiente, 25, Tomoyo la despertó muy temprano al llamarla para desearle una feliz navidad y a Kero también, además para avisarle que…

- ¡Sakura, trajeron un regalo para ti! – gritó Touya desde el primer piso para avisarle que el regalo de Tomoyo llegó como le había avisado.

Estaba en compañía de las personas que más quería en este mundo, pero aun así se sentía triste ¿Por qué tenia que ponerse así justamente en esta fecha? Se supone que todo debía ser felicidad, pero, a pesar que sonreía, sentía un poco de tristeza, lo extrañaba más que antes.

Habían pasado ya tres años y siempre era lo mismo, se ponía triste para estas fechas pero con la única diferencia era que él siempre la llamaba para saludarla, así como lo hacia casi todos los días en estos años que no se han visto, pero desde hace 2 meses casi, ya no la llamaba

_¡Ni siquiera una llamada!_

Estaba muy preocupada, pero la embargaba más la tristeza al pensar que él la había olvidado…

¡Y llegó el 26! Día del intercambio de regalos

Sakura preparó la comida para su padre y para su hermano antes de irse. Tomo su mochila, donde sabía que Kero se escondería, y salió, además con una bolsa donde estaba el regalo para su amiga secreta. Llego 5 minutos antes de las 8 y fue recibida efusivamente por su prima y por la madre de esta, quien le regaló un oso gigante, un poco más grande que Sakura y eso era decir mucho ya que había dejado de ser aquella niña de primaria y ahora cursaba el primer ciclo en psicología en la universidad de Tomoeda, aunque su espíritu seguía siendo el mismo.

Luego de media hora llegaron los demás. Primero disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena navideña en el comedor de la casa, aunque le llevaron a Kero su porción al cuarto de Tomoyo en el que se quedó jugando el último videojuego que había salido al mercado que le regalo la dueña de la habitación.

Luego empezaron a intercambiar los regalos…

- Empiezo yo ya que idee lo del intercambio – pidió Naoko y todos accedieron - bueno, mi regalo es para alguien muy alegre, muy tierna y la mejor chef de Tomoeda… ¡Rika, esto es para ti! – concluyo la joven con una sonrisa para su amiga secreta a la que se le acercó para entregarle su obsequio.

- Gracias – contestó Rika amablemente – Bueno, creo que sigo yo – y se puso de pie – este regalo es para una persona muy creativa, alegre y sé que será la mejor escritora del mundo… ¡Naoko, esto es para ti! – dijo sorprendiendo a todos por el intercambio entre las dos.

- Se rompió la cadena ¿ahora quien sigue? – pregunto Yamazaki

- ¡Sigo yo por favor! – Suplicó Chiharu emocionada y todos asintieron - Este regalo es para una persona muy especial, que siempre ha estado a mi lado, siempre me hace reír pero más renegar por tantas tonterías que dice, aunque ayer fue la excepción ya que me hizo la mujer mas feliz del mundo al pedirme que fuera su novia… ¡Te amo mi mentiroso! – concluyó la joven totalmente sonrojada pero feliz igual que Yamazaki que le agradeció con un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – dijeron las chicas que ya sabían que terminarían juntos, desde niños. Este momento hizo que una de las presentes recordara un beso que le fue robado por alguien en el aeropuerto, momentos antes de tomar su avión de regreso a Hong Kong poniéndola un poco triste.

- Bueno sigo yo – dijo Yamazaki, ya no tan sonrojado – Este regalo es para una persona muy simpática, alegre y encantadora, muy amable con todos nosotros. Tomoyo, gracias por ser la anfitriona de esta noche – la joven mencionada se levantó del sofá para recibir el regalo de su amigo y agradecerle.

- Ahora yo – continuó Tomoyo – este regalo es para una persona muy especial para mi, a la cual he de decirle que siempre estaré con ella, en la buenas y en las malas y en todas la aventuras que tenga así como cuando éramos unas niñas y que siempre haré lo que sea por verla feliz… Primita querida, esto es para ti – y con una gran sonrisa Tomoyo le entrego su obsequio a Sakura, que estaba al borde del llanto por las palabras de su prima.

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo, gracias por ser mi prima y por ser mi mejor amiga.

- No hay de que.

- Bueno creo que ya saben que este regalo es para una persona para nada seria, madura, muy buena consejera y reniega mucho por lo que cuenta Yamazaki… Chiharu, feliz navidad – le dijo esto a la joven que le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! – Gritó Naoko emocionada pues ya sabia que se trataba de libros pero moría de curiosidad por saber cuales y cuando lo descubrió – Es… es… es… la colección de Stephenie Meyer: _Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer_ – Naoko estaba con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción al igual que Rika, ya que Naoko le regalo una colección de libros de cocina nacional e internacional. Yamazaki estaba feliz por la chaqueta de cuero negro que le regalo Chiharu, y ella, feliz con el par de botas que Sakura le regalo. La castaña abría su regalo ante Tomoyo que estrenaba la micro cámara de espionaje que le regalo Yamazaki y se dio con la sorpresa de que su prima le regalo un laptop VAIO.

- Gracias Tomoyo

- Aun no me lo agradezcas. Préndelo Sakura – la castaña la miraba extrañada pero le hizo caso. Cuando la máquina terminó de prender apareció como fondo de pantalla: _"En mis documentos hay algo para ti Sakura… Ábrelo"_

Sakura miro a su prima aun muy confundida. Entro a documentos y lo único que había ahí guardado era un archivo de imagen y la sorpresa que se dio cuando vio lo que era… Era una foto de ella y Shaoran despidiéndose en el aeropuerto con un beso de ambos… La castaña volvió a recordar aquel dulce momento, volvió a vivirlo pero luego se dio cuenta que solo estaba soñando, que eso no volvería a pasar. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que a Sakura se le escaparían las lagrimas…

- Bueno, tengo algo para ustedes. Vayan por favor al árbol y encontrarán regalos con su nombre para cada uno – los demás agradecieron y se fueron hacia el árbol, mirando de reojo como Tomoyo se llevaba a Sakura hacia el jardín con algunas lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla. Ellos no se preocuparon, solo sonrieron por que esas lágrimas se secarían pronto.

- ¿Crees que se olvido de mi Tomoyo? – pregunto la castaña sentándose en una pequeña banca en el jardín.

- Pero que cosas dices, el joven Li nunca te olvidaría – le dijo al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

- Entonces por que no me llama, por que no contesta a mis llamadas, a mis cartas, a mis e-mails, no lo entiendo Tomoyo. – se preguntaba aferrándose al abrazo de su prima. Había aguantado todo este tiempo, no había derramado una sola lágrima y aquella foto fue el detonante para hacerlo.

- Sakura, tranquilízate por favor, mi regalo era para que sonrieras no para que sufrieras.

- Perdóname Tomoyo, pero no lo puedo evitar, me duele mucho que me olvidara.

- Iré a traerte un poco de agua – dijo Tomoyo al levantarse e ingresar a la casa.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Acaso me olvidaste?_ – seguía con esas preguntas en su cabeza. De pronto miro hacia arriba y en el cielo vio a la luna, tan grande y pálida, bañándola por completo con sus rayos plateados - ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi Shaoran? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quién dijo que me olvide de ti?

Aquella voz a sus espaldas hizo que se congelara, que su corazón empiece a latir como loco, que se olvidara que estaba en aquel lugar, creía estar en un sueño

- ¿No piensas responderme? – volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba de los hombros para que volteara hacia él. Ella no quería miarlo, tenia los ojos cerrados – Quiero ver tus ojos Sakura

- No quiero verte – susurro haciendo que el joven chino se sorprenda – No quiero verte, por que se que estoy en un sueño y que desaparecerás, como siempre y… - pero no continuo, su voz fue apagada cuando los labios de él atraparon los suyos, envolviendo sus labios en un beso suave y tierno.

- No sabes lo que extrañe tus labios – susurro al separarse

- Dime por que, ¿Por qué no me llamaste en estos meses? ¿Por qué no me mandaste una carta o algún mail? ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella con los ojos cerrados aun, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de él empezaban a atrapar su frágil cuerpo.

- No pude hacerlo por que tuve que pasar algunas pruebas para ser feliz.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida pero aun sin mirarlo

- Le dije a mi madre hace dos meses y medio, que quería vivir en Japón por siempre por que aquí esta mi felicidad al lado de la mujer que amo – al oírlo Sakura se aferró de su camisa – pero mi madre me puso una condición, bueno fueron dos: Tenia que obtener el primer lugar de mi clase en la universidad, sabes que eso es fácil para mi. Pero la segunda fue terrible y no sabes como: no debía comunicarme contigo por ningún medio y así demostraríamos si nuestro amor es de verdad. Si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera ganado su oído de por vida. Es por eso que no pude comunicarme contigo, debía demostrarle a mi madre que podría pasar sus pruebas para poder venir a Japón.

- Yo… no se… que… que decir – tartamudeó la castaña

- Solo respóndeme una cosa – le dijo mientras empezaba a separarse de ella para ver su rostro - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto mientras levantaba suavemente su mentón haciendo que sus ojos esmeralda se encontraran con sus ojos casi dorados por la luna.

Ella empezó a acercarse a su rostro y cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos le respondió

- Si… - contesto en un susurro y sus labios volvieron a juntarse de nuevo para, al separarse, terminar en un abrazo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Muy bien amor, bonito regalo le diste a Sakura – susurro Eriol al oído al abrazar a Tomoyo por detrás mientras grababa la escena desde la ventana.

- Se lo merecía, no sabes todo lo que sufrió por no saber nada del joven Li

- Vaya que su madre es muy estricta

- Si, aunque me hubiera gustado darle este regalo ayer que fue navidad y no hoy.

- Pero eso ya no fue tu culpa, sabes que el clima en navidad es difícil para que los aviones viajen debido a la nieve y que por eso cancelaron los vuelos de Hong Kong a Japón.

- Lo se, pero no sabes lo que me costo haberme escondido estos días en mi casa para que Sakura creyera que me fui de viaje.

- Si la hubieras visto en estos días, apuesto que le hubieras dicho que Li vendría solo para que ya no este triste

- Es cierto, por eso decidí esconderme, pero mírala, valió la pena – terminó de hablar Tomoyo mientras grababa en primer plano la sonrisa de felicidad que mostraba Sakura al abrazar a Shaoran.

_**Fin**_

Hola _(Hi!)_ este es un one short de navidad para ustedes_ (disculpen la demora, pero es que su calendaria de Raven-chan es antiguo)_ O.o oye no fue mi culpa, ¿quien se ha enviciado mirando los cap. de Naruto Shipudden? _(o.O vemos las dos no? ademas sabes que no me gustan estas fechas ¬¬ me cae gordo el barrigon!!)_ Si, lo se u.u te pone lunatica _(Si, me pone lu... ¡¿Que chanfles haz dicho?!)_ jejejejejejejejeje Feliz navidad a todos _(en especial para Gabi - evans, lolichan 36, Rory)_ y para todos los demas tambien _(sorry por no poner todos los nombres, pero ya me botan de la maquina)_ ya es tarde _(no es que esta misia no tiene mas plata para el internet)_ ÒÓ ¡¿que haz dichoi?! _(recuerda que estamos en fechas navideñas aun ^^')_ si cuando te conviene. ¡Felices fiestas a todos! _(no olviden de mandar sus reviews con flores, sarcasmos o tomates, pero mejor los tomates para mi ensalada)_ ÓÒ

BYE

Raven_Sakura _(Black! algo mas. Si alguien me quiere hacer un regalo de navidad, quiero recibir lo mismo que recibio Naoko^^)_ ¬¬ no le hagan caso!!

* * *


End file.
